This invention relates to the field of sampling air from the lungs and specifically to the field of obtaining a sample of a person's air, including alveolar air from the alveoli of the lungs of a person.
Air from the lungs of a person can be used for many different types of testing that would otherwise require the person to undergo an invasive procedure. For example, alveolar air can be analyzed for, but not limited to, the noninvasive diagnosis of a wide variety of conditions including the noninvasive diagnosis of stomach infections related to a high incidence of ulcers, enzymatic deficiencies, and metabolic conditions and/or abnormalities. Crucial to any such testing is the ability to get an accurate sample containing a sufficient volume of air representative of true alveolar air, necessary for specific testing. A peristaltic pump is a type of positive displacement pump used for pumping a variety of fluids. The fluid is contained within a flexible tube fitted inside a circular pump casing (though linear peristaltic pumps have been made). A rotor with a number of ‘rollers’, ‘shoes’ or ‘wipers’ attached to the external circumference compresses the flexible tube. As the rotor turns, the part of tube under compression closes (or ‘occludes’) thus forcing the fluid to be pumped to move through the tube. Additionally, as the tube opens to its natural state after the passing of the cam (‘restitution’) fluid flow is induced to the pump. This process is called peristalsis and is used in many biological systems such as the gastrointestinal tract.
Because the only part of the pump in contact with the fluid being pumped is the interior of the tube, it is easy to sterilize and clean the inside surfaces of the pump. Furthermore, since there are no moving parts in contact with the fluid, peristaltic pumps are inexpensive to manufacture. Their lack of valves, seals and glands makes them comparatively inexpensive to maintain, and the use of a hose or tube makes for a relatively low-cost maintenance item compared to other pump types.
A simple to use, inexpensive, and user-friendly apparatus is desired to collect and store human breath samples, and also to accurately extract samples from the storage.
The present invention is particularly suited for transferring air samples from a container to a gas or liquid analyzer. These samples are required to be kept at very pristine conditions, with no outside air influencing sample results.